Death Battle: Gamera vs Bowser
Description Daiei vs Nintendo! Two fire-breathing turtles finally throw down! Which one can outburn the other? Interlude Wiz: Fire, an ancient element, it is combustion and oxidation of several other actual elements. Used for heating, lighting, and-'' '''Boomstick: Beating the shit out of your opponents with it! Which is what these two badass turtles do.' Wiz: Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe... Boomstick: And Bowser, the Koopa King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win a Death Battle. Gamera Wiz: The year was 1965, the apex of the Space Race. Technology was advancing further and faster than ever before. Boomstick: Until one day, an unintentional detonation of an atomic bomb during a dog fight between American and Russian fighters resulted in the awakening of an immense turtle named Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe and... Friend to All Children? Anyway, like other giant monster movies, Gamera wasted no time causing a rampage of destruction until he was baited by a rocket that was to be launched to Mars. Earth was safe once again. Wiz: Eons ago, the ancient people of Atlantis built Gamera using mana to counter giant monsters called Gyaos that they had created after they learned to construct life and foolishly decided to play God. Boomstick: Naturally, as a giant turtle monster, he can retract his limbs and head into his shell for extra defense and can even fire rocket jets out of the holes and freakin' fly! Wiz: And in spite of his immense weight, Gamera is quite agile. He also has two huge tusks and twin elbow spikes. Boomstick: But he sticks to breathing fireballs of highly-concentrated plasma. He can even feed of fire to quickly heal and re-energize him. Wiz: Mana is a ethereal energy force connecting all things, places, and people. Everything has a finite pool of mana, which can be measured using a... Sega Dreamcast. Boomstick: (Sigh) But it still can't play DVDs. Wiz: A person's mana is dependent on how much influence and authority they possess over others. As Gamera literally holds the world's fate in his claws, his mana levels are off the charts. Boomstick: Gamera can manipulate his mana in combat, like the time he ''blew off his own arm ''and gave Iris a kaiju-sized falcon punch. Gamera uses the Vanishing Plasma Fist to defeat Iris. Boomstick: FALCON PUNCH! Boomstick punches Wiz. Wiz: AHAHH! What the hell?! Boomstick: Aw, it didn't work. Anyway, if Gamera ever runs low on mana, he can summon more from the earth itself and fire a massive laser of death that destroys the opponent. UNI-BEAM RIPOOOOF! Gamera uses the Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon to defeat Legion. Wiz: Gamera is fast enough to catch a missile going Mach 10, capable of flying through outer space, and tough enough to survive a nuclear explosion which leveled the entire city of Sendai. As Sendai is about 152 miles across, this explosion must have yielded nearly 112 megatons of force. Boomstick: Gamera has a fierce will to fight. No matter how much pain he's in, he'll keep pushing forward for the win. Wiz: And he's not just determined; he's actually quite brilliant. He tactically seeks to exploit enemy weaknesses and is apparently smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft. Boomstick: He does machines. Wiz: But despite his intelligence, he is not infallible. Gamera's supposedly impenetrable defenses have been pierced before. And remember, Gamera is explicitly the Guardian of Earth, which does not necessarily include humanity. In fact, Gamera fears mankind may one day become the earth's greatest enemy. Boomstick: Yep. He's a hippie turtle. That has a strange fondness for children for some reason. Wiz: Speaking of which, he's sacrificed his life to save children on multiple occasions. Even used his ultimate self-destruct move all for the safety of innocent children. Boomstick: Oh. That's pretty cool. Gamera roars Bowser Wiz: Bowser was once a spoiled and rather rotten child, though being blessed by being a Star Child. When a kid, his loyal guardian Kamek, was his way of doing bad. Because Bowser wanted to 'play' with someone, he ordered Kamek to snatch up the Baby Bros., Mario and Luigi. However, when Kamek surprised the Stork that was carrying Mario and Luigi, he only managed to snatch Luigi, and missed Mario, who then fell and conveniently laned on a Yoshi. Bowser later did battle with the dinosaur, but lost. Boomstick: Did Yoshi just abuse a baby? Wiz: Bowser prefers not to wield weapons in battle, so he sticks to breathing fire, whether in fireballs or a continuous stream. He often uses fireballs, giving him better range. Boomstick: Bowser's body is covered by a shell covered with spikes. His shell is capable of protecting him from damage when he tucks into it while also damaging the attacker. His shell is seemingly invincible, though on some occasions, it's been shown to not be fireproof. He can also use his shell offensively. Wiz: Bowser is a serious powerhouse and is fully capable of dealing damage when at close-range. After consuming a strange mushroom, Bowser has had the ability to suck in all foes that are smaller than him through his mouth. Boomstick: As seen multiple times, Bowser is able to be plunged into lava and get up from it like it's nothing. That is some serious durability. Wiz: But that's not Bowser's only durability feat. He can survive castles falling on him, being smashed by a train, and a robot the size of his castle. Boomstick: Bowser also possesses serious strength, being able to stop a train, throw his castle, throw a cannonball half the size of his castle and cause earthquakes as he walks. Wiz: His speed is nothing to laugh at either. While he may be slow on foot, he's able to outpace Mario and Luigi by dashing, meaning he's around lightspeed, thanks to the Mario Bros. outrunning a black hole. Boomstick: Bowser can also use many techniques and strategies, like the Flying Slam, which allows for Bowser to grab hold of his opponent. When the opponent is in his grasp, he performs a flying suplex and slams the opponent into the ground, crushing them with his weight. Wiz: For the Whirling Fortress technique, Bowser conceals himself into his shell and spins rapidly. If he is airborne, then this move will give him some additional height. Boomstick: The Bowser Bomb requires Bowser to be airborne to pull it off. Bowser basically just slams into the ground, crushing opponents beneath him. Wiz: He also has many forms, like Giga Bowser. In this form, Bowser increases in size and power, even giving his attacks additional elemental effects, such as some attacks able to freeze his opponents, or regular dark magic. His durability is increased even further in this state, as he isn't prone to knock back while in this form. The only drawback is the transformation wears off after a short period of time. Boomstick: He also has a giant form, which is pretty much just Bowser as a giant. Nothing special. He can only access this form with help from Kamek. Wiz: He even has a undead skeleton form dubbed Dry Bowser, which is basically Bowser's skeleton. In this state, Bowser's fire is blue instead of orange. Boomstick: Bowser vs Wolverine confirmed guys. Get hyped. Wiz: The Super Bell can transform Bowser in his Meowser form... Boomstick: Ha-ha! I see what you did there, Nintendo! Wiz: ...which basically gives him the weapons and features of a cat, like razor-sharp claws. Meowser is capable of climbing skyscrapers that are above the clouds. He can also use his tail to smack enemies. Boomstick: He can also duplicate himself six times with six Double Cherries and somehow throw endless amounts of hammers at enemies. Wiz: However, Bowser is definitely one of the slowest villains out there. His lack of speed doesn't allow for much maneuverability. Boomstick: Bowser is also extremely heavy with his shell and size. This can make jumping or being airborne a problem. Also, he's probably the most arrogant being in the Mario universe. Wiz: But Bowser makes up for those flaws by defeating his dark counterpart, outpacing Mario and Luigi, who outran a black hole and creating his own galaxy... twice. Boomstick: There's a reason why he's the Koopa King. Bowser: Look at you, running around like a flea on a puny planetoid. Know what isn't puny? My massive new power... The power to flatten you like a space pancake! Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Gamera is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser then appears. Bowser: Hey! That princess is mine! Gamera roars in response. FIGHT! The two approach each other and they grapple for a few seconds until Gamera punches Bowser in the face and stomach. Bowser breathes fire at Gamera before punching him in the chest, causing him to move back. Gamera roars before firing a Plasma Fireball at Bowser, but Bowser retaliates by shooting a fireball, resulting in an explosion. Bowser tries to punch Gamera, but Gamera grabs Bowser's fist and punches him in the chest. Gamera breathes a Plasma Fireball at Bowser, but Bowser dodges it. Bowser then tackles Gamera. However, Gamera tucks into his shell and flies away. Gamera flies a certain distance away from Bowser before landing on his feet. Bowser shoots a fireball at Gamera, but Gamera jumps into the air and lands on his feet. Bowser runs at Gamera, but Gamera breathes a Plasma Fireball, forcing Bowser back. Bowser then transforms into Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser roars before breathing fire. Gamera feeds on the fire and breathes multiple Plasma Fireballs at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser roars before punching Gamera with enough force to send him flying back. Giga Bowser suddenly reverts back to normal. Gamera recovers and grabs Bowser and carries him into the sky. Gamera breathes multiple Plasma Fireballs into Bowser's face to prevent him from breathing fire. He enters orbit. He then lets go of Bowser, grabs him tail, spins him around and throws him down to Earth. Bowser lands with a earth-shaking crash. Bowser slowly gets up, weakened. Gamera lands a certain distance behind him, absorbs the planet's mana and firing his Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon, destroying Bowser. Gamera roars victoriously. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Holy shell! Wiz: Bowser may have been the more experienced fighter of the two and likely had better strength, but Gamera trumped him in everything else. Boomstick: Don't try to pull that whole "Bowser survived a supernova" crap on us. In case you still think that's true, let me tell you something. A GROUP OF LUMA PROTECTED EVERYONE FROM THE FREAKING BLAST! Not to mention, if that feat was correct, it'd mean that the freaking Honey Bee Queen has the defense great enough to survive attacks from Superman himself. Yeah, no. "Oh, but there were no Lumas there?!" I guess, you can say that. But to counter it... Bowser and others were killed by the supernova. They only came back because the universe was reset. Wiz: Gamera on the other hand survived an explosion that wiped out an entire city. "Oh, but Wizard, can't Bowser hurt spirits?". Yes, Bowser can hurt Boos. True. But, that is, again, countered. For one, Boos are stereotypical ghosts. They aren't really "ghosts". They are clearly visible, and only turn invisible when looked at. BUT, Boo are solid when not looked at. Proof? In Super Mario 64, Mario punches Boos when they aren't looking. It is CLEARLY OBVIOUS, that Mario, Bowser, and others, would NOT be able to hurt ghosts. And here's some more proof for you. Can Mario and others hurt Boos while they are invincible? No. Can Boos travel through walls while visible? No. Boo are solid, and can turn invisible at will. REAL spirits, on the other hand, are basically the equivalent of Boos when they turn invisible. Ghosts aren't visible sometimes, are they? No. Can you touch ghosts? No. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Gamera can feed on fire, something Bowser uses in combat. Wiz: Sure Bowser has an undead skeleton form, but that is ALSO bullcrap, because it burns him down to the bone, almost like humans. Then it takes a magic pot to regrow Bowser's skin. ALSO, after he turns into Dry Bowser, he falls apart REALLY easily after he falls from just about 20 feet. Yeah, and Mario characters are able to fall from heights like 20 feet easily. And I'm sure if you dropped a human skeleton from that height, it really wouldn't break as much as Dry Bowser. Boomstick: And as it turns out, Gamera actually bests Bowser in speed. ' ''Wiz: "Oh, but Wizard, Bowser can outrun black holes!" While that is true, there has been many times that Gamera has casually traveled at massively hypersonic and even faster than light speeds, moving from planet to planet. '''Boomstick: Bowser's Giga Bowser form would be also be useless. Why? 'Cause it runs on a time limit. Wiz: It also doesn't help that Bowser is defeated by a chubby Italian plumber clad in red all the time while Gamera can fight a monster that can absorb the life force of organic matter and take the win. Boomstick: And even if Bowser did win the fight, it still wouldn't matter. Gamera has a history of winning through retreating. He usually takes one round to analyze his foe and another to win the day. Wiz: Another reason why Dry Bowser would be utterly useless is because two of Gamera's most powerful abilities, the Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon and the Vanishing Plasma Fist, can utterly obliterate the opponent. '' '''Boomstick: Speaking of plasma, the hottest plasma ever created by man exceeded 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That's hotter than the surface of the Sun. Gamera's fire balls can burn through practically anything.' Wiz: Bowser's shell also wouldn't help much. Sure it can protect him from damage, but on some occasions, it's been shown to not be fireproof. '' '''Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Bowser lacks the ability to fly and his size and weight can make jumping or being airborne a problem.' Wiz: We can throw this around all day, but what decides this match is the core of their characters. Gamera is a bio-engineered fire-breathing turtle that protects the city from other monsters. Gamera is a monster who is '''supposed' to win his battles. Even when he loses, he can come right back and save the day. On the other hand, Bowser is a arrogant fire-breathing turtle whose hobby is kidnapping a princess and battling the hero. Unlike Gamera, Bowser is a villain and is not supposed to win his battles. When you pit a character who is supposed to win against another who is supposed to lose... well, only one is supposed to win.'' Boomstick: Now that we got that out of the way, we better hide in our shells cuz the fanboys are coming. Wiz: The winner is Gamera. Advantages & Disadvantages Gamera + More durable + Can feed of Bowser's fire + Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon and Vanishing Plasma Fist spell certain doom for Bowser + Not as arrogant + Smarter + Plasma Fireballs are huge trump cards + More agile + Likely faster + Can fight better enemies + Dry Bowser would be extremely useless + Bowser's shell isn't fire-proof + Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon and Vanishing Plasma Fist spell certain doom for Bowser + Has more victories - Less experienced - Bowser's cloning abilities would be a problem - Can't survive being reduced to a skeleton - Likely weaker Bowser + More experienced + Cloning abilities would be a problem for Gamera + Can survive being reduced to a skeleton + Likely stronger - Arrogance would be a let-down - Less durable - Likely slower - Constantly loses to a chubby Italian plumber clad in red - Gamera's Plasma Fireballs would be huge problems - Gamera could feed of Bowser's fire - Gamera's Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon and Vanishing Plasma Fist spell certain doom for Bowser - Less agile - Less durable - Dry Bowser would be extremely useless - Shell is not fire-proof Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! An alien warlord is taking out the city along with a group of monsters. ???: Parademons, dispose of these annoyances. The monsters then kill many citizens. The warlord then notices another warlord. ???: This is my place to kill. ???: Nice try, but I’m winning over Lady Death my way. ???: You wouldn’t win her over even with your best might. ???: Let me show you how wrong you really are. The warlord gets into a fighting stance while the other one just scoffs. ???: A person like you wants to challenge a god? You may want to wish your life goodbye. Because this will be your final moments. Category:Death Battles